J.T.
J.T is a bully that goes to Ben's school and first appears in And Then There Were 10 . Appearance In the original series J.T has dark brown hair and circle shaped glasses. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a brown sweatshirt over it. In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien J.T is a big taller. He still has dark brown curly hair, and circular glasses. He has a dark brown t-shirt with light brown cargo jeans. Ben 10 He first appears in the episode And Then There Were 10, where he is seen with his best friend Cash. They are bullying a kid named Jamie when Ben Tennyson tries to stop them. J.T and Cash end up hanging them from a tree by their underwear. Later in the episode, XLR8 finds them and hangs them by their underwear, leaving them with no clue how it happened because it happened too fast. J.T. reappears in The Unnaturals, where he and Cash are in the Little League World Series; however, they are only there because other team members had chicken pox. After XLR8 messes with the game, they are kidnapped by the other team, The Squires, who try to make robot duplicates of them to ensure their victory. However, they are stopped by Diamondhead. Later, when Cash takes credit for Ben's work, J.T. finds himself hung by his underwear along with Cash. J.T appears again in an alternate universe in Goodbye and Good Riddance. He and Cash are once again bullying Jamie. Ben tries to stop them, but fails. Later, he and Cash witness Ben transfoming into XLR8. After Vilgax is defeated, XLR8 hangs them by their underwear again, this time revealing his secret. Ben 10: Race Against Time J.T and Cash appeared in Race Against Time where they seem to have put gum all around Ben's locker. They then start to make fun of Ben while hes getting it off. When Ben tries to throw the paper full of gum at them, Cash and J.T duck making Ben hit the principal on accident thus getting him a detention. They show up again at a restraunt to be mean to Ben. Then while eating, thanks to Grey Matter they start to get hit by a bunch of different types of food from the machines. After getting covered in drinks and deserts they both got up and left. They later appear at a talent show as they are both amazed to see Ben preform an amazing magic trick. Ben 10: Alien Force J.T returns in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 where he and Cash are playing soccer against Ben's team. J.T is the one who goes to shoot the goal but has no luck losing the game for his team thanks to Ben. He and his best friend Cash return inlThe Gauntlet where they are at mr. Smoothy's. Cash spills a smoothy on Ben, as J.T laughs beside him. When Ben tells them off, J.T gets embarressed while Cash gets incredibly angry. J.T then gives Cash an idea to trash Kevin's car to make him look like the badest kid in town. Cash takes J.T's idea and together they push Kevin's car down a cliff. When it crashes, the trunk opens and J.T grabs a robotic hand as they run away. When they get to an old abaondoned warehouse, J.T soon learns that the robotic hand can shoot lazers out of the finger tips. When Cash realizes this, he quickly steals the glove from J.T to use it. In the middle of the night, J.T tries to steal the Gauntlet back, but Cash wakes up with red eyes telling J.T he cant have it. J.T is then seen running toward Gwen and Kevin in their garage. He quickly states that Ben is in troube and that Cash isnt being himself. J.T then tells them where Cash is, letting Kevin run after him. J.T is then later with Gwen as they tell Ben that something may have happened to Kevin after he went after Cash. The gang arrive at the warehouse and after they see Kevin all beat up, J.T has to explain that they stole the gauntlet from Kevin's car. J.T then watches as Kevin tells Ben that Cash is looking for him. Once the group gets to Mr. Smoothy's they see Cash's body turning into the techadon suit. J.T tells Cash to stop but Cash quickly turns on him and tries to blast a lazer at him. While Chromastone is beating up Cash, J.T comes up to him telling Cash that he has to fight the armour and that he can take control. Once Cash takes back control of his body, J.T tells the gang how sorry they are and they walk away from Mr. Smoothy's. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien J.T returns in Fame, where he starts clapping for Ben in the highschool saying that he has helped them and that he is a pretty cool kid. J.T and his best friend Cash appear in Reflected Glory as they pretend to be plumbers. They are both seen holding plumber badges until Ben asks them whats going on. J.T reveals that they are being recorded by Oliver Thompson. After Cash accidentally activates a robot, J.T and Cash try to tell Ben and the gang what to do as they are fighting it. After Ben defeats the robot, J.T and Cash explain that they are doing a webshow as they pretend to be the brains behind Ben. J.T says that they are trying to be somebodies instead of losers. After the group decides to let them do it, J.T gets in a car with Oliver and Kevin to drive to track down a Forever Knight. Inside Kevins car, J.T is seen asking Kevin how it is to be a hero, and Kevin replies saying that its awesome. J.T and the group have a few stops to make where they go to some of the places that Ben faught at to do a video recording saying how they are the ones who took down the villains. When the group gets to one of the forever knights houses, J.T is forced to knock on the door as the gand stands behind him. When the Forever Knight opens the door he appears to had been brushing his teeth and spit the toothpaste on J.T's face. J.T is then seen inside the building with the rest of the group as they interrogate the Forever Knight and as they are being recorded by Oliver. Once J.T and the group find out where the other Forever Knights are hiding, they appear at a construction site and tell the camera that they found out where they are. J.T then watches as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin burst in and defeat the Forever Knights. Then Psyphon blasts through the roof scarring both J.T and Cash. Psyphon yells at J.T and Cash saying that he will destroy them because he thinks they are the ones who destroyed Vilgax due to him watching their web show. As Psyphon chases them, they are saved by Spidermonkey for a short period of time. However, Psyphon is able to attack J.T and Cash again by trapping them in the corner with Oliver. They then quickly admit that they made everything up just to be rich and famous, as Oliver is still recording them. When Psyphon goes back to fight Ben, J.T tells Cash that he has an idea where Cash can fire a big weapon. They are then seen holding a giant plasma canon and shooting it at Psyphon saving Ben. However, the power from the weapon shut off the cameras power making it so nobody knows that they are the ones who actually saved Ben. In the end they are seen yelling saying that are heroes as Ben and the group walk away from them. Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Cash and J.T appear in Destroy All Aliens where they are at ben's school in class. When the bell rings, Cash and J.T find Ben at his locker and bully him a bit. They then lock Ben in his locker and leave the school laughing. In the end of the movie, J.T is seen with the rest of the class watching Ben give his speech. Appearances Ben 10 *And Then There Were 10 *The Unnaturals *Goodbye and Good Riddance Ben 10: Alien Force *Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 *The Gauntlet Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *Fame *Reflected Glory Ben 10: Omniverse *T.G.I.S. Gallery *J.T./Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Human Males